Melvin the magician and Misty his beautiful assistant
by OneeyedHunter96
Summary: Melvin earn money with Misty on the traveling magic shows and soon it is of to Las Vegas. Melvin finally meet Misty's sisters and think they will be happy if they become hypnotized. Mevlin finally get to Las Vegas and has everything he needs: a wife, children and fans. Lemon warning. Rated M for a reason. Shipping: Melvin x Misty, Daisy x Mikey, Violet x Stella and Lily x Gary Oak.


**Greetings readers OneeyedHunter96 here with the sequel to "Misty, Melvin's beautiful assistant and girlfriend" and it will contain a lot of lemon, a bit hypnotic and a sibling reunion. Takes place several weeks after the first one; they are going to be in different places and Misty will be eighteen in this. I don't own Pokémon Nintendo does that I just own this story. With nothing more to say lets the story begins**

* * *

Melvin the magician and Misty his beautiful assistant

On a bumpy way to Violet City was a van driving and on the side of the van it "The amazing Melvin, the world most amazing magician" and the van parked near a clearing on the road. Out from the driver-side of the van stepped out a forty-year-old right so fat man with brown hair front his head and gray on the sides on the head and back and gray colored eyes, he wears a top hat with a green band around it, wears a green jacket, white shirt and a red west under the jacket, an orange tie, white trousers and black shoes. In his right hand he holds a long black wand with a purple ball on top of it. The man's name was Melvin, a traveling famous magician that drives in his van around the regions with his magical Pokémon and beautiful assistant.

Melvin looks around, walk to the back of the van, pull out a huge tent bag, place it in the middle of the clearing then starts to build up the tent and after twenty minutes stands a huge pink tent with a yellow flag on top of it. Swiping of the sweat from his forehead, Melvin smiles at it and is proud over that he has done all by himself.

"Misty! Come out and see the tent that I have built up all by myself!" Melvin shouted to the van and out from the passage- side of the van steeped out a beautiful eighteen years old young woman with orange hair in a hair style with a side ponytail which sticks on the left side of her head and viridian colored dull eyes, she wears a white skin-tight leotard with large Goldeen fins, an unbuttoned blue jacket around her shoulders, white elbow gloves, and white high-heel shoes, she has slender long legs, a nice pair of hips, right so round ass and right so big breasts. The young woman was none other than Misty Waterflower, Cerulena City's former gym leader since she quieted from being gym leader and gave the gym to her sisters, so she could travel with Melvin. But she didn't do those things on her own free will, Melvin had hypnotized Misty to do those things so he could have her as his no paying beautiful assistant and as his lover, so Misty thought she loved Melvin because she was hypnotized. Misty smiled at Melvin and walked to him.

"Amazing, Melvin. You must be the strongest and the handsomest magician in the world." Misty said softly, laid her gloved hands around Melvin's shoulders, kissed him on his right cheek then pulled off to look at his face. Melvin lay his hands around Misty's waist and squeezed her ass while kissing her neck receiving moans from Misty, then his kisses moved downward to her breasts and kissed above her right one first then the left one then gave a big kiss between her cleavage and inhaled her aroma only to hear Misty moan louder who then laid her gloved hands on Melvin's head then pushed his head between her cleavage making him to kiss, lick or smell in there which only made her moan louder.

"Oh Melvin! Fuck me right here, right now!" Misty screamed while moaning, started to unbutton his trousers, crept her gloved hands inside his underwear and started masturbate his dick. Melvin enjoyed kissing Misty's breasts and feel her gloved hands masturbate his dick but had to come to his sense after all they had a magic show to start with.

"Now now Misty, we have a magic show soon to begin. We have to do this then the show is over. Does that sound okay, my beautiful Goldeen?" Melvin asked her while take his head out from Misty's cleavage and button his trousers. Misty was a bit upset that Melvin didn't wanted to fuck her and looked sad for a moment then her face changes from a sad face to a smirking face.

"Alright, Melvin we do it after the show. But then you have to fuck me so your dick is fully inside me." Misty said smirking and took a hard grip on Melvin's green jacket, Melvin blushes and take Misty's gloved hands up to his face and give each hand a kiss. Misty then pulls off her gloved hands from Melvin's, walk seducing with her hips inside the tent, turn her head to look at Melvin, smile and wink her right eye at him which make Melvin exciting and want this magic show to be done as soon as possible. He walks to the entrance to the tent, stand there with tickets in his hands and wait for some paying customers to come and see his show and he don't have to wait too long, after four minutes people passing by the road to Violet City sees the tent, walk to Melvin, pay him, gets ticket and walk inside the tent. After taking paid by the last person, Melvin place a sign outside the tent that it stands 'Sold out' in case some would pass by and want to see then he close the entrance to the tent from the outside then he walk to the tent's backside, walk in, see that Misty have taken off her blue jacket and are ready to start then he release his Pokémon Exeggutor then he, Misty and Exeggutor walks up on the stage and wait for the spotlight to light on them. When the spotlight lighted on them Melvin and Misty saw that the tent was full of people, perhaps one hundred people was sitting there and waiting for the magic to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself, I'm the amazing Melvin, the world most amazing magician and this is my beautiful and lovely assistant, Misty Mysteria Waterflower." Melvin said so everyone in the tent so they could hear him, he had hypnotized Misty to think she had a middle name and he had made her sign it on paper so it was official also he had always wanted a assistant with that name, and they seemed to do it but all the guys in the tent was staring at Misty like she was a piece of meat which made Misty tired for every time Melvin and she started the show all the men and sometimes some of the women was always staring at her and Misty found that really annoying.

"Do they come to look at the show or at me?" Misty asked quietly so only Melvin could hear her. Melvin hated when all the men was staring at his Misty then the shows always was about to begin and he wouldn't stand this anymore.

"If you men have come to stare at a woman who is dressed in clothes that shows her body, go to a strip club." Melvin said angry so that all men stopped staring at Misty and watched on both her and Melvin, all of the women in the tent looked at Melvin then at Misty and all thought the same that Melvin was a man who shows women respect, if they only know how he was they wouldn't think he was that anymore.

"Now let me show you my magical Pokémon, Exeggutor." Melvin said calm then his Exeggutor stepped forward so everyone could see it, some of the people in the tent looked amazed at it and others didn't pay it any attention.

"Now it's time for some Exeggutor juggling." Melvin said as Exeggutor stepped forward and Misty picked up a basket with six orange balls and throws them to Exeggutor who use Vine Whip to catch the balls and starts to juggle them in a clockwise way which made most of the audience to question if this was a magic show or a small traveling circus.

"We don't want juggling." Said an inpatient woman among the audience.

"We want to see some magic." Said an inpatient man among the audience.

"Come on, do a trick already." Said another inpatient man among the audience.

"Please, stays calm everyone. My Pokémon and I are gonna do some great magic tricks now that will sumazes and aprise you." Melvin said trying to calm the audience but everyone looked confused at him about the last part he said.

"Uh, he means surprise and amazes you." Misty said to the audience, correcting Melvin and the audience looked understanding at Melvin.

"That's right. See, that's why we make such a great team!" Melvin said smiling at Misty.

"Indeed." Misty said cheerful to Melvin then Melvin did a trick, he summons a table then Misty laid down on it on her back, the audience look curious about what was going to happen. Melvin then picks forward his wand then some shiny sparkles came out from it then he point it at Misty and then he move the wand up, Misty is floating on her back and everyone look exited on the trick then Melvin put Misty down at the table again. She rise up from the table and Melvin offer one of his hand to help her to get down from the table, she take it and are down on the floor again. The audience claps their hands for that trick and Melvin holds Misty's right hand and they both bow to the audiences then he summons a magic box that appeared in thin air, took Misty's hand and lead her to the magic box.

"Now I'm going to make my beautiful assistant to disappear and bring her back again, with my magic box. So keep your eyes open, you might miss it when it happens." Melvin said and opened the magic box then Misty steeped inside the box, stood perfectly still and smiled while doing so, Melvin then closed the box after her and made sure it was locked.

"Disappear assistant." Melvin said, pick up his wand, tapped lightly on the box, some shiny sparkles came out from the wand and a huge cloud appeared by the magic box. Melvin unlocks it; open it and show that he had made Misty disappear. The audience started to clap their hands for this performer.

"I'm not done yet. Now I am going to make my beautiful assistant reappear so we can continue." Melvin said, tapped again on the magic box, making it disappear in thin air. Then he put a purple sheet on the stage floor, pick up his wand and touch it gently

"Reappear assistant." He said, some shiny sparkles came out of the wand, then he pull up the sheet and appearing when the sheet is lifted, stands Misty there the sheet had been. Everyone clap their hands again and Melvin walk to Misty, take her left hand and both bow to the audience.

"Now I shall need someone from audience to perform this next trick. How about you sir?" Melvin said and looks out in the audience and picks a young fellow, probably only seventeen years old, out of the audience but he shakes his head.

"He is just a bit shy people. Let's give him a big applause so he can come up and help with this trick." Melvin said and everyone clap their hands to him and say things like 'you can do it' or 'you'll do fine' but he still didn't want to get up on stage. Then Melvin tried a new way, he whispered something in Misty left ear that made her smile and nodded her head to him. Then she walked down the stage heading to the young fellow and a spotlight was following her.

"Perhaps my assistant can persuade him to come up on stage." Melvin said with a smirk on his face and when Misty had come to the seat this fellow was sitting on so could he just stare at her with shyness and blushing which made Misty giggle for this behavior of him, took his left hand and lead him up on the stage while the rest of the audience was clapping their hands for him.

"So what's your name sir?" Melvin asked him.

"My name is… is John." John introduced himself to everyone in a shy and stammering manner.

"Okay, John. I need you to pick one of these cards with Pokémon on them and put it my hat when I will make that Pokémon you selected to come out of my hat." Melvin said, took off his hat and showed John a small table, which Misty had brought up, with cards with Pokémon on them. John had hard to pick one then he chose the card with a Beedrill on it and put it in Melvin's hat.

"He has chosen his card. Now to make that Pokémon to come out of my hat." Melvin said, tapped his hat lightly with his wand and some smoke appeared around the hat and suddenly the hat started to twist and turn a bit. Then coming out of the hat was a Beedrill and it started to fly a bit around the stage and everyone started to clap their hands for this trick.

"A big applause for John here for helping to do this trick." Melvin said and everyone clapped louder, John then walked down the stage and took his seat again.

"Now to turn this Beedrill back into a card." Melvin said and used his wand and out from the wand came tiny stars that hit the Beedrill and turned it back to a card again. Everyone clapped their hands louder that it was an echo of clapping hands inside the tent. Melvin and Misty once again bow to the audience. Melvin then thought it was time for the big finally of the show and he been working very hard on this trick which would make other magicians tricks to look dull.

"Now it's time for the big finally people and I got to warn you this trick will make it hot in here so those of you who are sensitive to heat should move backwards." Melvin said to the audience and saw that everyone looked with excited expressions on their faces and he know this meant that everyone didn't wanted to miss this one. Melvin prepared himself for the trick while Misty took the table with the cards on back to backstage then stood beside Melvin who took a deep breath then he pulled out his wand.

"Raging fire!" He said and out from his wand came flames out which all started to take the forms of Moltres, Entei, Ho-oh and Heatran, the legendary fire-type Pokémon. The whole audience gets up from their seats, clapped their hands, whistles and cheers because this is the best trick they have ever seen. Melvin and Misty take each other's hand and bow to the audience.

"Thank you all for coming. We will be performing in Bloomingvale as our next stop. Those of you who want to see the show again are welcome to do it and if you have friends with you, take them with you. There is always room for more people in the tent." Melvin said after he and Misty had stopped bowing, then the spotlight went black and the audience went out the tent heading either home or to the next town.

Melvin, Misty and Exeggutor went backstage, Melvin used his Pokéball to return Exeggutor then he went to the box he had kept the money for the tickets, took it to a small table and started to count the money while Misty was massaging his shoulders.

"10, 20, 30, 40. It's getting better and better for each show, Misty. Soon I will be able to buy an entire magic show theater in Las Vegas and be able to perform my shows whenever I want. 90, 100, 110, 120. I will show everyone then that I'm the greatest magician in the whole world and you, my beautiful Goldeen will be known to all as the most beautiful, sexy and talented magician's assistant that exists. 230, 240, 250, 260." Melvin said while counting the money. Misty just continues massaging his shoulders and kissed his face while doing so which only made Melvin arousing and he started to count the money faster.

"470, 480, 490 and 500. We have earned 500 Pokémon dollars today my love. Not bad, we will be able to move to Las Vegas anytime we want and look for a theater that we can rebuild and live in." Melvin said and turned his face to meet Misty's and when she was about to kiss his face again, her lips met his and she kissed him with passion and she deepened the kiss when she felt that Melvin kissed her back. Misty then sits in Melvin's lap and continues kissing him while having her arms around his neck and he has his arms around her waist.

"I recall you promised to fuck me after the show was over." Misty said after breaking the kiss.

"I did?" Melvin asked trying to make it sound that he had forgotten.

* * *

 **Lemon warning here! Those of you, who are underage, please continue down till you see this bold text again. This may be inappropriate for younger viewers so don't read it then.**

* * *

"Maybe you just need something to refresh your memory." Misty said with a smirk on her face, got off from Melvin's lap, slipped out of her shoes and started to undress her leotard in a slowly and seductive manner which only made Melvin's dick stone hard. When Misty had finally taken off the leotard she stood there only wearing her elbows gloves, she took the leotard and the shoes to her wardrobe. After she closed it, she went to the bedroom but before she did that she blow a kiss to Melvin and winked at him to make him follow her to the bedroom and she didn't need to do that again because he was already taking off his clothes, starting with the shoes, next the trousers, then the hat and tie and last the jacket and shirt, he kept his underwear on and he had no time to put his clothes in his wardrobe, that could he do latter.

Melvin rushed in the bedroom to see Misty laying in the king-sized bed and she had taking down her ponytail and let her hair down , making her look like an angel ready to be taken. Misty signaled with her finger for Melvin to come in bed and he gladly jumped on the bed and landed next to Misty. Both leaned in to a passion kiss when the broke off and Melvin sat up with his legs between Misty's waist and put his hands on Misty's breast and started to squeeze them which mad Misty to moan.

"Oh Melvin. Squeeze them harder." Misty said to him while moaning and Melvin started to squeeze Misty's breast harder and he bend his head down so he had his face between her cleavage and started to smell the aroma that came from them.

"Your cleavage smells like vanilla and caramel. I love that very much, Misty. What's your secret?" Melvin asked Misty while licking her cleavage with passion which made Misty to arch her head at the feeling of Melvin's tongue on her cleavage.

"It must be… my new shampoo ….that I use. You know… the one you… bought me… last month." Misty said while moaning then gasped when Melvin put his mouth on her left nipple and started to suck it like a baby which mad Misty moan louder and stroke his head while he continued to suck her nipple. After ten minutes sucking on her left nipple switched Melvin to her right nipple and sucked on it as long as he had done on the last one. Then he put his entire face between her cleavage and started to lick from down to up and made the opposite in a few minutes. Then he travel down to Misty's belly and started to leave kisses on her belly while licking her belly button. Misty could only moan loudly and submit to the kisses Melvin was giving her belly.

"I think your entire body need to know how much I love it." Melvin said and started to trace his hands on Misty's sides going up and down a few times till he placed his right hand behind Misty's ass and squeezed it while rubbing her already wet cunt with his left hand which made Misty to arch her back and give in to the touch of her lover's hands.

"Oh Melvin... keep going. Show me... how much... you love me." Misty moaned and moved her hips in synch with Melvin's left hand getting wetter by each rubbing she was receiving. Melvin pulled out his left hand from Misty's cunt, which made Misty sad seeing her lover not continue what he was doing, and licked his fingers clean from Misty's love juice and smiled at Misty knowing she was ready for him.

"I think it's time for the real thing now." Melvin said and slowly removed his trousers and when he did he received a gasp from Misty who could only stare and drool at the sight of Melvin's huge erected dick.

"Wow… so big." Misty said in a dreamily tone while fondling her left tit with her left hand and fingering herself with her right hand. Melvin moved toward Misty who couldn't take her eyes off the huge dick that she was soon going to shower with affection, to show her man how much she love him.

"Suck my big dick, Misty, my Goldeen." Melvin said to Misty who got on her knees so she could be face to face with Melvin's dick and begun to give the tip a long and slow lick which made it to tremble a bit. Then she went down to there his balls were and slowly licked upward to the tip and continued to this in some minutes before she decided to suck the tip of his dick and Melvin petted Misty's head while she was sucking, showing she was doing great. Misty continued that way for maybe six minutes then continued to take as much of Melvin's dick down her throat as she could while Melvin started to squeeze the hardest he could on her butt while Misty was moaning both from the sucking of Melvin's dick and Melvin squeezing her butt.

Misty pulled out from the sucking for three minutes then continued to suck the dick while she was fondling her breasts that had become rock hard from the love making and she could fell her pussy already wet from everything she and Melvin had done so far.

"Your mouth is so warm." Melvin said while grunting and started to feel he was soon ready to blow his load inside of Misty's mouth waiting for is seeds to come and she didn't have to wait too long, Melvin was on the edge now that he started to pull in Misty's hair to force her to take more of his dick inside of her mouth.

"I'm… I'm cumming!" Melvin said while panting and let out a rope of seeds straight down Misty's throat and Misty didn't wanted a single drop to go to waste, so she swallowed as fast as she could that it sounded like she was gulping down buckets of water right now.

"Good girl, Misty. Sallow all of cum." Melvin said while panting. Misty continued to swallow Melvin's load that was five minutes long and while she did that so started her belly to swell, making her look like she was two months pregnant. When she pulled out from sucking Melvin's dick but not before giving the tip a kiss.

"Good job, my Goldeen. Melvin said while trying to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his forehead. Misty put her hands on her belly and started shaking it, making sloshy sounds coming from it.

"It looks like I cum a lot." Melvin said after getting a regular pulse tempo and watched Misty shake her belly which made her breasts bounce up and down.

"You sure look so damn sexy now, when you're cuminflated." Melvin said and put his hand on both sides of Misty's face and looked her in the eyes.

"Ready for more?" Melvin asked her but could already know what she was going to answer him.

Yes, my master." Misty said, laid on her back on the bed and spread her legs, waiting for Melvin to put his shaft inside of her and make the two of them into one. Melvin took hold of his dick and pushed it toward Misty's opening which made her moan and him to grunt. When he started to thrust in and out of Misty in a nice rhythm.

"Your pussy is so… fucking tight." Melvin said while thrusting and felt Misty cross her legs around his waist and thrusted in a perfect harmony with him while she was moaning.

"I'm going to fuck you real hard, cumfill you more and get you pregnant." Melvin grunted and put his hands around Misty's waist to better thrust inside her.

"Yes, Melvin! Fuck me hard! I want to get pregnant by you, my love!" Misty moaned and looked up to be face to face with Melvin. She smiled at him and him back at her, she then put her hands around Melvin's face and kiss him on the lips which he returns. The kiss turns soon into a tongue wrestling and in the end, so win Melvin and Misty happily invite his tongue inside her mouth, to explore every inch there is to find. After five minutes so fell both Melvin and Misty that they are reaching the climax and pull off from the kiss to both get some air and to moan, showing that they are both ready for an orgasm.

"Melvin, I'm… I'm…" Misty moaned not able to finish her sentence, but Melvin knows what she means and fells he is soon ready to cum inside of Misty.

"Misty, I'm… I'm…" Melvin said and felt Misty's love juice hit his dick which make him to eject his seeds straight in Misty's womb, filling her so her belly once again starts to swell so she looks like she is four months pregnant. Misty starts to pant and sweating while Melvin pour in the last of his seeds inside of Misty and pull out of her. Melvin when get to the bathroom and fill two glasses with water, one for him and one for Misty and head back to bedroom. He sees Misty laying on the bed on her back and see her big belly knowing that he has impregnate this young woman, and no one was going to take her away from him, not even her old friends or family.

"Here you go Misty." Melvin said and handed the glass of water to Misty, who took it and drank the liquid as fast as she could. When it was empty, she gave it back to Melvin and started to rub her big belly with a smile on her face.

 _I sure cum a lot._ Melvin thought for himself and drank his glass of water. Then he put it away and started to rub his face and hands on Misty's big belly.

"I love you, Misty." Melvin said and looked up at Misty.

"I love you too, Melvin." Misty said then kissed him and he returned the kiss. Then Melvin laid next to Misty with his right arm around Misty's body and put the sheets around them with the left hand. Then both fell asleep, wondering what they should for next tricks in the next city.

* * *

 **Read here.**

* * *

 _Two months later_

Melvin started to count the money he and Misty had earned for the past months and saw that he just needed some more before he could get to Las Vegas with Misty and become the next biggest magician in the world. He heard some footsteps coming toward him. He put the money down and calmly turned around to be face to face with his two months pregnant fiancé who was wearing nothing but a dark blue two-piece bikini. She walked happily toward him while rubbing her belly with her left hand. She sat on Melvin's lap and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while he was rubbing her belly with his right hand.

"Misty!" Someone shouted who Misty recognize but not Melvin. Misty turned her face away from Melvin and looked at the tents 'backdoor' and saw her three older sisters standing there. Her oldest sister Daisy, a twenty-four-year-old woman with long blonde shoulder length hair and green eyes. She is wearing a pink shirt with long sleeves, a blue sleeveless shirt, opaque tan pantyhose and white high heels, was the one who had shouted to Misty. Her second oldest sister Violet, a twenty-three-year-old woman with long blue shoulder length hair and red eyes. She is wearing an orange long sleeved shirt with a red sleeveless dress, opaque tan pantyhose and white high heels. And lastly her third older sister Lily, a twenty-two-year-old woman with long pink shoulder length hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a green short sleeved shirt, blue skirt, opaque tan pantyhose and orange shoes. All three looks shocked at Misty while she smiles at them and waved at them, while Melvin pick up his Pokéball with Exeggutor inside. Daisy, Violet and Lily watch as their younger sister sits on the lap on a man who could be as old as their father or worse older, but Violet saw something was wrong with Misty's eyes and saw that they were dull like she was in a trance or something like that.

"Hi Daisy, Violet and Lily. Did you see us perform today? Weren't we great?" Misty said first happily to see her sisters again, got up from Melvin's lap and gave each other a hug which they returned. Then she asked them, wondering if they liked her helping Melvin performances even in her condition.

"We sure did, Misty but how are you feeling?" Daisy asked her while looking at Misty's pregnant belly.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Misty asked while rubbing her belly.

"Because you left the gym without calling us first. We asked nurse Joy if she could look after our Pokémon after you left and then we thought you would come back after one month, but you didn't do it." Lily said and couldn't believe this was her younger sister she was speaking to, since she didn't act like the Misty she know.

"Why would I leave Melvin and be a magic assistant?" Misty asked her, not finding any reason why she should leave her life with Melvin.

"Because you are hypnotized!" Violet shouted getting everyone attention. While Misty looked misbelieving in her sister and Daisy and Lily was confused what she meant so throwed Melvin his Pokéball at them.

"Exeggutor use Hypnosis." Melvin order his Exeggutor, it eyes turned yellow and looked in the four young women's eyes and before any of them could react so stared they in Exeggutor's eyes and became hypnotized. Melvin smiled, walked to Misty and whispered something in her ear then he snapped his fingers so only she woke up. Misty blinked a few times then she smiled a Melvin then looked at her sister who all was ready to be reprogramed. Misty thought for a moment what she was going to tell her sisters then she knows exactly that Daisy, Violet and Lily's new lives would be. She whispered something in each of them ears then she snapped her finger so they all could hear. They blinked a few times before they all smiled and kneeled in front of Melvin.

"Oh, Melvin the amazing. Thank you for choosing our baby sister to your wife and mother of your children. We will gladly give you all the money you need to fulfill your dream and we welcome you to our family." They all three said the same time. Melvin smiled while looking at the kneeling woman on the ground, made him feel like he was a king or a god.

"Rise my sisters-in-law." Melvin said, and Daisy, Violet and Lily stood up again. They all emptied their pockets and gave all the money they had on them and gave them to Melvin who stated to count them.

"Well Misty, I hate to say goodbye to you and your hunky fiancé, but I have to find where Gary Oak is or else who will cheer for him?" Lily said and gave Misty a good-bye hug and left to find Gary Oak.

"I also have to leave and find my ringmaster Stella. I'm going to be her best performer ever." Violet said and gave everyone a blow kiss while running out and looking for a traveling circus.

"I better head out and find my little hubby Mikey. I bet he's so cute and his Eevee, will be the perfect little thing to practicing having a baby." Daisy said and head to find the place for the evolution brothers. Misty just smiled after giving her sisters someone they could love just as much she loved Melvin. He had finished counting the money and order two tickets to Las Vegas and bought an empty place they could remake into a hall of magic.

 _One year later_

Misty put on her Goldeen outfit while looking at the cards her sisters had sent her. One with Daisy and a young boy with brown hair and he had a Eevee on his lap while he sat on Daisy's lap she looked happy and had one hand on her two months pregnant belly and the other around the boy's body. Another was from Violet who was standing next to a woman with blue hair and standing next to her was a Mr. Mime. Violet wore a collar with her name on 'Violet, property of Stella'. And lastly a card with Lily and Gary oak on a beach with water-type Pokémon surrounding them. Misty smiled at the cards and had just put one the last shoe. She walked out of her room and walked through a corridor and saw in another room that had a sign that said, 'Star and Melvin Jr' on it. Misty could only smile while she walked further in the corridor toward a big Cloyster shell and stepped inside it and it closed after her. Misty was thinking the happy day she gave birth to her and Melvin's children, the day she and Melvin got married and the day Melvin become the most seeking magician to watch in Las Vegas.

"… Now allow me introduce you to my beautiful and talented assistant Misty Mysteria Waterflower." Melvin said after the Cloyster shell appeared and opened for his beautiful assistant and wife Misty. Everyone clapped their hands after seeing her appear just the way anyone should do in Las Vegas.

"Now who ready for some magic." Melvin said out from his wand came huge stars and everyone clapped their hands and then it became quite while everyone watches with big eyes at the performances of the greatest magician couple in Las Vegas.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it and sorry for taken a very long time to do it. I would love to thank the support from my first Melvin x Misty story or Magicassistentshipping that I have named the shipping, now to the ones I will say thank you to is** **Alex Mellinger** **,** **InfamousX07** **,** **KairaB** **,** **Lyondavid91** **,** **SlyStrike** **,** **The Three Kings** **,** **War Werewolf** **,** **Zack of the River** **,** **bobbyskaggs0711** **,** **geo77** **,** **kamkong** **,** **panda00,** **patrickdron** **and bunch anonymous viewers. Thank you guys, this story couldn't have been born without your support. Give yourself a pat on the shoulders; continue your support and I will also bring bad news to everyone.**

 **There will be no more sequel of this story made by me. When you read this, I OneeyedHunter96 give permission to anyone out there to continue this storyline how she/he wants. No joke I give this to any fresh new mind there since I'm into a new shipping that I will be writing about: Yowainshipping-Max x Delia shipping. Nothing makes your gears moving as the realationship between a boy and a beautiful mature woman. So, the first one to send a PM or a review get the permission to continue this storyline with no catch except to treat it like a sunken treasure. Till we meet again, see ya.**


End file.
